


Jartemis Kiss for Pride

by sno4wy



Category: Dungeons & Dragons - All Media Types, Forgotten Realms, The Legend of Drizzt Series - R. A. Salvatore
Genre: Boys Kissing, Fanart, Kissing, M/M, Pride
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-07
Updated: 2018-08-07
Packaged: 2019-06-23 12:54:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15606732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sno4wy/pseuds/sno4wy
Summary: Fan art of the OTP kissing in front of a rainbow flag. I'd made it for Pride Month 2018.





	Jartemis Kiss for Pride

**Author's Note:**

> I got some anon hate on my Tumblr for posting my art on AO3, so I'm adopting the "don't get mad, get even" approach. :P Putting that aside, it's a bit strange to me, because I didn't create the fanart tag here, and afaik other artists from many fandoms have been posting fanart for years on this site so...

**Author's Note:**

> For more art and other goodies related to Artemis Entreri, check out my blog! http://artemis-entreri.tumblr.com
> 
> And come hang out with other Entreri (& Jarlaxle) fans on Discord: https://discord.gg/CF5zBc7


End file.
